Payback
by Darkest'Wonder
Summary: Payback. Payback is a strong word. But I'm going to get it. You think I don't mean it? Read on and see...


**Payback**

My first ever one shot! It's told from David's point of view. I was watching some clips of the old Coronation Street, and I came across the video where David Platt was on the roof with Jason and he was fantasising about killing his family. I found myself wondering; What if he _did _kill them? I've set this story in the past when Sarah was still in it, and it takes place a week after David was on the roof. It's going to be hard getting into David's head but I'll see if I can manage. Sorry if he appears a bit arrogant, but I really want to make it seem like it's him telling the story. This is quite a dark story, but I wanted to see him as a psychopathic killer, so I've rated it T. Reviews will be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Coronation Street or any of the characters.

I'm staring at the ceiling. Its dark in my room. Very dark. Just like my head I suppose. Hey, it's not my fault. Blame my family; it's their fault. Not mine at all. People always say: "Oh, he's only doing it for attention, he doesn't really mean it." Well they're wrong, and so are you if you believe that pathetic line.

My name is David Platt, and I hate my family.

First, there's Gail. Gail is a witch. I hate her the most. She brings all these random men home and expects me too like them, she hates me, she pokes her nose in constantly, she makes fun of me behind my back, and to top it all off, she even wanted me aborted, can you believe that? She makes my blood boil. How did I end up with a mom like her? But she obviously didn't have the bottle to take my life, because I'm still here.

Second, there's Audrey. Audrey is Gail's assistant witch. She doesn't do much, but she still does enough to annoy me. She has a go at people all the time, and she's always trying to shift blame onto other people, and she also makes fun of me behind my back. She hated me, just like Gail. I bet she encouraged her to get an abortion. I know that she gave me a job at the Salon, but come on! It's not exactly the most exciting job in the world now is it?

And then there's Sarah. As for Sarah, lets just say it's all about her. Sarah this, Sarah that, Sarah Sarah Sarah. What about me? Where do I fit in? Well, I suppose there's one in every family. I'm definitely that one.

I smile to myself. There is a bag on the floor, and inside that bag are the things that will finally put me at peace. Excitement scurries around my brain like rapid waves. Remember when you were little, and you used to be all bubbling with excitement on Christmas day? Well, that's how I feel. Why am I excited, you ask? Tonight is payback. Payback for the things they did. Do you really think I didn't mean it when I said I wanted them dead? Well, if you did, you were wrong. Congratulations.

The house is as quiet as a deserted graveyard. I slip out of bed and put on my dressing gown. I love the warmth it gives me. I stroke the cord affectionately. Imagine having one of these around your neck. Imagine dangling there while you slowly choke…It's not pleasant, but it's not awful either. I don't want them to have a painless death like that; I want them to die screaming in pure agony with a pool of blood surrounding the floor. I want to be there, laughing and thinking to myself: _why didn't I do this sooner?_

I reach for my bag and put on my disposable gloves. Wouldn't want to leave fingerprints everywhere, now would we? I collect my favourite items: a knife, a gag, and handcuffs, and tuck them safely into my dressing gown pockets. I go downstairs, my steps matching my heartbeat. At last. They would finally pay!

Sarah. She's lying down, asleep. On the sofa. Typical. She was probably staying up late _again_, watching her stupid programs. If only she knew that it would be her last time watching them…

Another smile spreads across my face. Pleasure flows through me, making me feel as light as a feather. The TV flickers gently as I leap over the sofa and land directly on top of her. She wakes up instantly. Her eyes grow was wide as golf balls when she sees me, glaring into her eyes.

"Wha-"

"Sssh sssh." I say, clamping my hand over her mouth. "You don't want to wake Bethany now, do you?"

She struggles frantically underneath me. But her efforts are futile. You see, I put special pills everyone's drinks so that they couldn't put up much of a fight when I got my Payback.

I get angry. How dare she struggle? How _dare_ she? I shuffle forwards so that my knees are resting on her hands, pinning them down. She tries. She tries her best to escape, but her efforts are useless.

"Now, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth," I say gently. "But if you scream, I swear to god, I _will_ kill you, understand?"

Sarah nods, her voice escaping as a whimper as I remove my hand from her mouth. She looked so small and helpless, like a baby…

"David…_what_ are you doing? Get _off_ me!" Sarah says, her voice barely above a whisper. "Your not really going to kill me, are you?"

"Aren't I?" I reply, grinning like a cat as I remove the knife from my pocket. I watch Sarah's reaction carefully. She immediately tenses underneath me, going as still as a statue. Her eyes go even wider, and her lips tremble.

"D-David…"

"Yes?"

"Please…if you let me go, I wont tell anyone."

"Gee, Sarah, I thought you'd put up more of a fight than this. Wow, you're dumb. You should have screamed while you had the chance, because I'm going to kill you anyway…time to say bye bye, Sarah!"

Sarah opened her mouth to scream, but it was to late. I sliced the knife across her throat as fast and hard as possible. Blood immediately starts spurting out of her throat like she's sprung a leak. She starts shaking convulsively, and making odd croaking noises. Her hands and feet tremble as I open the wound. I gasp. I've done it. Her windpipe is sliced in two.

My feelings…um, how am I supposed to explain what it feels like to kill someone? I suppose it feels kind of powerful, great, amazing…oh forget it. You wont understand it unless you do it.

I instantly jump up, back away and let Sarah die in unimaginable pain.

Next, its Audrey's turn. You know, the most convenient thing happened…one of the pipes in her house burst, and her house is now another version of an underwater city. She's had to stop the night at my house.

I creep back upstairs, taking the blood-covered knife with me. I pause at Gail's bedroom, taking in the sleeping figures of both Gail and Audrey.

This is a trickier job. I have to make sure Audrey doesn't wake up at all; because it would ruin the surprise I have for Gail…

The adrenalin from killing Sarah pumps in my ears. I'm nearly hopping up and down with impatience. I try and keep myself calm as I walk over too Gail's side of the bed. I take the handcuffs and gently handcuff her too the bed set, sliding the gag around her mouth. I bet you're wondering why she didn't wake up. I'll tell you why: Gail is a sleeper. You know what a sleeper is? It's a person who can sleep anywhere and through anything. A bomb could go off and Gail wouldn't wake up!

I grin to myself as I wonder to Audrey. My hands flash out as fast as lightning and grab her throat. I squeeze as hard as I can as she panics and fights for breath. My hands grow even stronger with pure excitement. She tries to prize my hands away but she can't. She doesn't think of getting up; she'd to busy trying to breathe. She looks terrified. And shocked. Shocked that I actually dared to do it.

"Da…vid…get…off…" Audrey croaks helplessly.

She's turning a blue colour. A waterfall of adrenalin rushes through me. She's getting tired, she's turning limp. Not long now…

But suddenly, she uses her last bit of strength. She reaches over and punches Gail on the arm. Terror rushes through me. No! It can't end now!

Fortunately, Audrey falls limp in my arms. Her struggling has stopped completely. So has her breathing. She's dead. I feel relief. Maybe I still have a chance…

Gail comes around, startled by the punch. Fury flows through me. _I _wanted to wake her up. She immediately notices the gag and handcuffs and struggles like a maniac.

"Oh hello!" I say happily, dropping Audrey completely and wandering slowly to Gail. "You finally awake? Aww, bless. You sleep so soundly…it's a shame Audrey woke you. But she won't be waking you again, because guess what? I killed her…"

Gail looks at Audrey, hardly daring to believe it. But it's true. Devastation, shock, terror, and sadness strike her face like a punch.

"Its your own fault, you little bitch. You've hated me since day one. You tried to take my life, you wanted me _aborted,_ but you backed out. But now it's my turn. You're going to suffer, Gail, suffer like never before. You happy now, eh? Wait, aww, of course your not happy, your mom is dead. Oh and so is Sarah…"

I watch as her face is struck again. She bursts out crying, sobbing hysterically. A laugh escapes from me as I pull out the knife again. Her eyes grow wide, and she starts shaking.

Damb.

She's upset.

And I like it.

She's upset me that many times she doesn't deserve any compassion.

I sit down next to her.

"Now, time for your present…" I say. I plunge the knife deep into her stomach. She screams inwardly, but it's as loud as a stampede of elephants.

"Shut up!" I snarl, anger racing through my heart.

A small pool of blood forms on her nightdress, slowly but surely trickling down onto the bed. It glistens as the moonlight shines onto it through the open window.

Wow. The stars are so big and bright. The sky is as black as coal. The moon is full and a brilliant white. I've never seen Coronation Street like this. It's beautiful.

I stab her again, this time letting the blade slide through her skin slowly. She screams again, and I feel the pleasure and revenge slush through my body. Finally. She's getting what she deserves.

I stab her again. And again. And again. And each time, I feel happy. Happy to finally hurt her.

I watch her, as the blood pours, pours onto the bed. She has many stab wounds. I know she is in pain. And I feel amazing.

And then, she lets out one more pain-filled cry, and falls down, dead.

"I've done it…" I whisper, standing up. "I've done it!"

It's cold. Very cold tonight. But there's just one more thing I have to do.

I sneak across to Bethany's room, retrieving the bag on the way there and putting the knife inside.

Don't worry; I'm not going to kill her. What's she ever done to me?

I shake her awake.

"Mommy…" she murmurs as she wakes up.

"No, it's Uncle David." I say, smiling. "Me, you're mom, you're Nan and you're Gran are playing a game."

"Oh can I play?" she said excitedly, hopping up and down on the bed, her eyes begging like a puppy.

"Yeah. That's why I've woke you. We're playing Murderers and Detectives. See this bag? Your part in the game is to hide the bag under your bed. The police, I mean the detectives, am going to find it and you're going to tell them that you're the murderer. It's an amazing game, and oh so real. They're all pretending to be dead, you see."

"Okay. I'll tell them I'm the murderer. Will I get a biscuit if I win?"

I laugh. My god, she is so dumb! She'll do anything for a biscuit…people are so easy to manipulate its unreal.

"Yes, you'll get a biscuit!"

"Yay!" Bethany cheers. She hides the bag under her bed.

"Now, you go back to sleep, you need your rest…" I say.

I leave Bethany. She returns to peaceful slumber straight away. Aww, bless.

There's no way I'm taking the blame. I've got my revenge, so why should I pay? Besides, I'm not to keen on Bethany. Whining, snivelling brat, that's what she is. Because Sarah can have a child anytime she likes. That was sarcasm by the way, in case you are like Jason Grimshaw and don't understand the simplest of things.

I hate Jason too, but loosing Sarah will devastate him, so I've already given him a fair dose of Payback.

I remove my dressing gown and slide back into the warm covers of my bed. Murdering people is tiring. I need my rest.

I feel ecstatic. I don't think I've ever felt so alive, so happy, and so wonderful. And I owe it all to Payback. I can wake up tomorrow and do what I like. Do you know what it feels like, to finally get revenge on people you despise? As I said on the roof: I don't do friends, I do enemies. And boy, do I do them!

Bethany won't get charged. That's what I reckon, anyway. In the police's case, she'll just be a little girl, who watched too much of her mommy's TV programs, playing murders.

I suppose I was playing murders too.

And I've won.

So do I get a biscuit? I'll leave that up to you.


End file.
